Epic Gamer
Entrance Ke Ai Mens? (Wazzup, Mens?) Epic Gamer appears at his table and then gets up to do battle. Special Attacks Neutral B - Yinun Epic Gamer will read over his fanfiction of Yinundurf, boring opponents nearby. Some of the stuff he's written in it is "Yinundurf wondered for years on the Yinun Prairie; Until he arrived to Yinun-dorf Capital." Not much else can be said about it, apparently. Side B - Toys Epic Gamer will throw his toys to hurt opponents. You can also throw them upwards. When the toys disappear, you can throw more. Up B - Super Coiny Jump Epic Gamer does an uppercut that produces coins. Basically, it's a Mario rip-off to hurt and generate coins...which are objects. Down B - Piling Epic Gamer piles any nearby object on the ground. Coins are easier to generate and their main purpose is to be pilable objects. The pile will have to be big enough to become a proper barricade, able to protect you from getting hit. Strong attacks are their kryptonite. If some objects have effects, they either hurt opponents or cure Epic Gamer (ex: To strengthen your barricade, you can stack up Dross' farted pizza and Silva's shots; therefore Dross gets poisoned by his own pizza and Silva gets drunk or Epic Gamer heals upon the destruction of that barricade). Final Smash - Bet on the Middle of Actual Paris For this final smash, Epic Gamer has to be near an opponent in order to shake hands with him. Then the opponent's health rockets up by 252%, no matter how it was. KOSFX TBA Taunts Up: "The animal lover." Sd: "Shit from a whore, EWEWEW!" Dn: "What do you think about the otakus?" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "But we'll try again...because we don't give up." 2. "GROOOUS, until the next time!" 3. laughs as he holds his fanfiction Failure/Clap: Mouth agape Standard Attacks TBA Nostalgia Skapokon Analysis NS: "Wazzap mens...I'm Nostalgia Skapokon, the Lawl analyzer. And if you want to know my level of...knowledge...just remember the characters who were previously reviewed. He's EpicGamer252...and his style is based on...piling coins...like this. And what is it's purpose? It has no purpose at all. But he has some other attacks...Skyrim attacks...attacks of...YOUR FACE! And don't forget to subscribe, he has some wonderful videos. Yes, sir..." Character Description TBA Classic Mode/Arcade Mode Tutorial: Raoul Silva 1. Bane: Because HIS FACE 2. Walt Kowalski: He hates children 3. Toon Madotsuki: She's also an unknown YTP source 4. Megan Fox: Epic Gamer likes hot women 5. Jaime Casas Mayoral: He trolls Epic Gamer 6. Salvador Dali: Both are Spanish eccentrics 7. CWC: Both have bizarre fanfictions 8. Su_morenito_19 (Zorman): Epic Gamer dislikes Cani people 9. Voltiok Atomic: Both make music in their videos 10. Celio Hogane: Another underrated YouTube star Role in SSE TBA Extras TBA Trivia *Aitor said at the end of the video that he'll do a top 10 of the suggested characters. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:EpicGamer252 Category:Gamer Category:YouTube Category:Male Category:Human Category:Heros Category:Young Adult Category:Funny Characters Category:Faceless Category:Lawl of the Dead Category:Lawl of the Dead's Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets Category:Non-English Speaking